


Treasure Hunt

by NocturnaIV



Series: Opportunity [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 21 days of Yule with Descendants, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Descendants (2015), Day 4, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: “Okay, this is embarrassing, but I hid your presents. And now I can't find them.” Uma confessed.Harry started laughing, because yeah, that wasn't one of the reasons he imagined she was under the bed. Uma crossed her arms.“In my defense, this castle is huge, and I have only lived here for a short time.”Ben gently stroked her hand, giving her one of those smiles that promised everything would be okay and she relaxed.“Have you tried a spell to locate them?” The king ventured.“I cast them so that it wouldn't work.” Uma rested her head against the bed and looked at the ceiling “And all the rooms in this area are the same... I should have made a map.”
Relationships: Ben/Harry Hook, Ben/Harry Hook/Uma, Ben/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma
Series: Opportunity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041681
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: 21 days of Yule with Descendants





	Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Uma knew she had a problem with delegating things. And she was seriously working on it. Uma trusted her boys and knew how competent they were in their different areas. After all, she hadn't claimed them as hers simply because of their physical attractiveness, but because of their minds. Uma knew it.

But sometimes she just got carried away and ended up doing more than she should.

And every time Uma thought that it was her duty as the queen of Auradon and the Isle of the Lost, she reminded herself that Ben was also the king and that the people of the island also recognized Harry as a figure of authority. And just to increase all the things that Uma had in her head, she still hadn't decided where they would spend Christmas. Ben wanted it to be in the castle, with their friends and families, something that would bring them all together. But Harry wanted the three of them to go to a rather secluded cabin and just enjoy an incredibly intimate and private celebration. Uma understood Ben's intention because it came from a sense that the people important to Uma and Harry were also important to Ben and he wanted to celebrate with them. But she also recognized that December had been a busy month and they had barely had a moment of privacy, so the best gift for Harry would be that, _time_. Uma had to decide, and she knew that if she talked to them, they would agree on something, but her brain just wanted to fix everything. Alone. As unnecessary as it was. So actually, Uma had no excuses for finding herself in that situation.

“May I know what are you doing under the bed in one of the diplomatic empty rooms?”

Uma knew she must look weird with her torso inserted in there. Especially when she was still wearing the suit he wore at their last meeting.

“We must raise the salary of the cleaning staff. There is no dust down here.” She sincerely commented.

Ben must have knelt beside her because her voice sounded much closer the next time he spoke.

“Trust me, they have an excellent salary. But that doesn't answer my question.”

A hand closed on her ass and she was pushed a little further under the bed by the strong caress. Harry was there too.

“What does it say about me finding this sexy?” The pirate asked, “Maybe it's the duvet ornaments or that you look trapped...”

“Ben,” Uma ordered firmly.

One of the advantages of not being the only one dealing with Harry's chaotic energy was that Ben knew how to recognize her command voice and follow orders exceptionally well. So, Uma wasn't surprised to note that when she came out from under the bed, Ben had Harry trapped, the pirate’s chest against the floor while Ben purred against his ear. Harry immediately relaxed, tilting his head. Uma was proud to have made Ben feel in harmony with his instincts and that both Harry and she were open to let him indulge in his predatory sense in a safe environment and with people who loved him.

She slid her fingers down the king's back and he immediately reacted. Slowly, Ben helped Harry up, kissing him lightly on the lips. Uma smiled, ready to get out of there and continue her search. But both Ben and Harry held her hands, keeping her sitting on the floor. Yes, there was no escape.

“Okay, this is embarrassing, but I hid your presents. And now I can't find them.” Uma confessed.

Harry started laughing, because yeah, that wasn't one of the reasons he imagined she was under the bed. Uma crossed her arms.

“In my defense, this castle is huge, and I have only lived here for a short time.”

Ben gently stroked her hand, giving her one of those smiles that promised everything would be okay and she relaxed.

“Have you tried a spell to locate them?” The king ventured.

“I cast them so that it wouldn't work.” Uma rested her head against the bed and looked at the ceiling “And all the rooms in this area are the same... I should have made a map.”

Harry snapped his fingers in incredibly good humor.

“A treasure hunt! Darling, your gifts became ten times more interesting.” The pirate closed the distance between them “We will look for them.”

“And we promise not to open them yet.” Ben clarified.

Harry rolled his eyes but didn't hide his smile.

“Okay, we'll just look for them. You will tell us what you remember from the place where you hid them. Ben and I will compete to see who finds them first.” Harry proposed.

Uma caught the good humor that the two of them were showing at her mistake. She stared at them and a smile spread across her lips.

“Well, whoever finds the gifts and brings them to my office will choose how we spend Christmas.” And before they changed their minds, Uma began to give them clues from the room where she had left the gifts. Her boys listened attentively and when she finished, they went searching.

Well, that had turned out better than she had imagined.

“Don't think you were saved from a serious conversation about delegating tasks, beloved,” Ben warned from the doorframe and only then left.

Uma laughed. Well, that had been almost perfect. Now she would follow the suggestions of her boys and take a break while they had fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> You can see the prompt list on Tumblr: [Here](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/636077486816559104/21-days-of-yule-with-descendants-hi-my-luvs-last)


End file.
